Regrets
by horaffe
Summary: Madeline is a 16 year old that gets sent to Holmes Chapel for school. She meets Harry and things take a turn for the worst. Madeline has a relapse thanks to Harry. Meanwhile Harry is pursuing his dreams on X Factor. Warning- Eating disorder and self-harm.
1. I'm Going Where ?

**Hi loves this story is a tad bit different then my others because this one won't be Degrassi it will be about One Direction's Harry Styles; I absolutely adore him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction or Harry Styles if I did I would be the happiest girl ever.**

* * *

><p><em>I haven't always hated myself, I used to love life. I used to embrace it and just live and not think. Now thinking is all I do, I pretty much hate life and myself. I used to do tons of things with my family, now they don't even talk to me; they pretty much ignore my existence. The only time I pretty much talk or see me is when they call me, or tell me to come down stairs and stuff like that; Other then that I ignore them and they ignore me. <em>

"Madeline come down here" my mother called ripping me from my thoughts. I got up off my window couch. (The thing where the couch is like in the window) I trailed down stairs to find my mum and dad sitting in the living room. "What"? I asked sitting down on the arm rest or the loveseat. My dad was the one to talk, I've always liked him better then my mum, and he's much nicer and laid back. "Sweetheart you now your Aunt Susan?" he asked.

"You mean the one who lives in England"? I asked confused. My dad nodded. "Okay, what about her, did she die or something?" I had no idea where they were going with this. "Well we have done some thinking and decided that we are going to send you and your sister up there for the school year" dad said looking at the ground. "Excuse me?" I said, making sure I heard them correctly, maybe I was daydreaming. "Your mother and I are sending you and your sister to Holmes Chapel, Cheshire."

"W-What, Why?" I asked standing up. "You need a fresh start, listen baby girl we never talk to you or see you. You need this and England is a great place." My mum said, looks like she took over the talking.

"Wait baby girl you need to hear the best part, they have a wonderful drama program at the school you are going to be attending." My dad said making me feel a little better. I want to be an actress so bad. The drama at my school was horrible, I mean sure I always got the lead roles and was always the top in that class but so what.

I thought for a minute then decided that it wouldn't be so bad; I mean it couldn't be worse than here. "Fine, I'll go" I said after a few more moments of silence. My parents smiled, "that's my girl" my dad said standing up to hug me, my mom joined in too. "Well you have about 5 days to pack." My mom said walking into the kitchen. Anything special you want for dinner" she asked. I shook my head then I heard running and down came my 12 year old sister Keely (Kee-lee) "Make something with chicken in it" she said walking to dad and I. "Aren't you excited?" she asked I nodded. I decided to head back to my room there was about 3 weeks of summer left, and 5 of them I have to spend packing.

I went to bed straight after dinner, I was knackered (really tired). When I awoke in the morning it was about 9 I took a shower and dressed in light blue high waisted shorts with little circle studs on the left pocket. For my short I put on a teal over-the-shoulder tee then in black lettering it said _Live & Love without Regrets. _I slipped on my two gold rings that I always wore one said love and the other said peace; I threw my hair up in a bun and started packing.

I would say packing up everything took me like 3 days; I got rid of a lot of my clothes. I had 3 suitcases packed, a shoe bag, and a huge Victoria's Secret bag full of purses. I had 2 days left to say goodbye and make sure I had everything. Hopefully this would be better then how I was thinking about it.

* * *

><p><strong>So i think i am going to make Harry a regualar person , so he like wont be famous , alright well thankss . ( :<strong>


	2. Leaving Friends and Pub Friend

I have feelings too. I am still human. All I want is to be loved, for myself and for my talent.  
>Marilyn Monroe<p>

* * *

><p>Since I had 2 days left in sunny Florida I called my best friends Aimee and Trey. We used to always hang out and I was leaving them. I'm not sure how we became friends because we're kind of different but that's maybe why we get along so good. So I called them and decided to meet them at the beach.<p>

"I can't believe you're leaving" Aimee said to me when we were sun tanning. "I know, we like haven't done anything we were suppose to this summer." I said laughing and eating some M&Ms. Aimee agreed with me, "Yeah, where's Trey? I asked. He wasn't here when I had gotten here. "Ugh he said he saw some hot guys and swore that they were gay, so that's where he is." Trey is gay, he told Aimee and me about 2 years ago.

Trey is a blonde with blue eyes, he is what every girl dreams of, and he's tan but not to tan, caring, loving, sweet and really funny. Aimee is bisexual, she has a girlfriend at the moment, Aimee has straight black hair and blue eyes, she's a stick, and tan. She's funny, beautiful, sweet and one of the best friends in the world. She has always been there for me. Then there is me, blue eyes, curly/wavy brown hair, slightly curvy, scaredy cat; but yet I am a good friend.

"Gosh, I think I might miss laying out in the sun the most." I said to Aimee who nodded. "Yeah, you'll probably end up being one of the tannest people there." She said laughing, I joined her. "Hey Madeline" Trey said walking up. I waved, "hey did you get their numbers?" I asked sitting up. He nodded, "I told you that they were gay, Aimee". She mumbled whatever and then turned on her stomach.

We ended up staying out at the beach till around 3, and then went to get some food at Five Guys, our favorite place. "God, I have to stop eating like this," I said taking a bite of my cheese bacon burger. "Why you're not fat." Aimee said taking a sip of her drink. "I just want to get healthy and fit." I explained. I heard my iphone buzz, I checked it and it was my mom.

_You need to come home; we have to make sure you have everything, because tomorrow we have plans._

Alright_, let me finish eating then I will be on my _I texted back.

"I have to go home when I'm done, I swear my mom treats me like I'm 14, gosh I'm 16 she needs to grow up." I said finishing the last of my burger. "Do I need to drive you home Aimee?" she nodded, we said goodbye to Trey which took me like 15 minutes then we left.

I pulled into Aimee's driveway, "You better call me when you get there, and text me like every day; oh god, I'm going to miss you so fucking much." I hugged Aimee I'll miss you too, but be good; Love you. She replied with a ditto and got out of the car and went inside.

When I got home, I heard yelling it was coming from my sister's room, so I walked to her room and opened the door. My mum and sis were going at each other, when I walked in they stopped. "Madeline tell mommy not to make me go to England, I don't want to go, I have a big dance recital next month, and I'm playing the lead." My sis does ballet; she has told me that she always comes second to this girl; I know how she feels.

"Mum, why can't Keeley stay here?" I asked, "Because we have already enrolled her into the best school."

"Listen why don't you let Keeley stay here for her dance recital then when it's over and done with fly her up?" Mum thought for a moment then nodded. "Alright fine, you can stay but after this thing is over you're going to England, do I make myself clear?" she asked. Keeley nodded so mum left the room to go check with dad. Keeley came and hugged me, you're the best. I kissed her head; want to come help me check my packing? She nodded so we went to my room.

"Are you scared" Keeley asked me when we got into my room. "A little, but I know that this will be a good change." I told her. "Can you promise me something?" she asked. "Sure, what is it?" she took a breath. "Promise me that you will call me every day." I laughed, "I'll try my best." I said

We spent the rest of the night, laughing and making sure I had everything; it came to be midnight when mum finally told us to go to sleep. I let Keeley sleep with me; we haven't gotten along so well, in like 2 years. But this felt nice.

I was awoken at 9 by Keeley, she was jumping on my bed, "Keeley what the hell do you want?" I asked trying to fall back asleep. "Mum told me to come and get your lazy ass up." Ugh I can't believe my lets Keeley cuss, I had to wait till I was 15. "Alright I'm getting up"; I said walking to my bathroom so I could wash my face and put my contacts in.

I was brushing my teeth when my dad came in. "Hey Baby girl." He said leaning against the door frame. I waved, still brushing my teeth. "You and I are going to spend the day at a bar; I think it would e nice if you had your first drink in your hometown rather than England, sound good?" Oh my fucking gosh, dad is taking me to a bar. I nodded, and finished brushing my teeth.

I dressed in black high waisted shorts, a white blouse and leather jacket. I pulled on my full black converse and did my make-up. I slipped on a couple of rings and a necklace then went downstairs. "Where are you going?" mum asked "Dad and I are going out," I said grabbing my purse and walking out the door. I got in the car and dad came out not even 5 seconds later.

"Ready sweetie" he asked putting his seatbelt, I nodded. The drive took about 10 minutes, the bar looked Irish I mean I'm Irish but this looked like it should be in Ireland. Dad and I walked in and sat at the bar, I ordered Shirley Temple but had them put Vodka in it. It was strong at first, and a little sweet. Maybe about 5 minutes later a boy came and sat down next to me.

"Hey" he said he had an Irish accent, he had blonde hair well, the top of it was blonde, the sides however were brown and he had beautiful blue eyes, and they were the same color of mine. "Hi" I replied he stuck out his hand "I'm Niall, he said "Madeline" I said smiling. "I hate to ask this but are you Irish?" I asked. He nodded, I live in Ireland but I'm visiting family, I fly back tomorrow." I nodded

"I live here." I said he nodded and said "Lucky it's so pretty here." I nodded "how old are you" he asked "16 you?"

"17"

"Oh, so what do you like to do" I asked "Play the guitar, sing and stuff like that." I smiled "I like drama" we ended up talking for a couple of hours; he told me how his parents are divorced, and how he was thinking of auditioning for X-Factor. I got his number and told him I would text him later.

"He seemed really nice, when dad and I got home, mum was going crazy. "Where have you two been you were gone for like 5 hours." Dad looked at me and winked, "Sorry honey, Madeline and I were out driving around and I guess we lost track of time." Wow, Dad actually lied to mom for once. My mother nodded and went to her room.

My flight wasn't until 5 in the morning; we had to leave here at 3, so I made one last check to make sure I had everything. I was going to have my purse and then a carryon bag. I had everything set so I went and told dad that I was going to go ahead and go to sleep. He said he would wake me up at 2, I said okay then went off to bed.

* * *

><p>Madeline's Irish Pub outfit: .comirish_pub_outfit/set?id=45335040


End file.
